Half-blood
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Akira and his sister Cristina have always been close to each other, but Akira has always been different, whenever his sister tries to tell him that the demons are evil and he should keep away, he doesn't listen, something inside of him just says that he actually belongs with them instead. OOC, AU, yaoi, (Sequel to Night of the Bloody Moon).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Human!?**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the sequel of Night of the Bloody Moon, this story is going to be about that girl that was mentioned in the last chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Akira and his sister Cristina have always been close to each other, but Akira has always been different, whenever his sister tries to tell him that the demons are evil and he should keep away, he doesn't listen, something inside of him just says that he actually belongs with them instead. OOC, AU, yaoi, (Sequel to Night of the Bloody Moon).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OC's**

**.**

**.**

Two demons raced each other as they ran on all fours, weaving between all the people that were walking in the busy city.

" do you really think you can beat me?"

" of course I can."

Both fledglings picked up speed and stopped when they came to a tree at the top of a hill, both boys were panting as they fell to the ground," I...told you...I'd...win, Ciel," the blonde haired boy said between pants," I'm...pretty sure...I won, Alois," Ciel said," well from what I saw, it was a tie," both boys sat up at the sound of the voice, they turned and saw someone perched on one of the tree branches," Sebastian, you were watching us the whole time?" Ciel stated, the raven nodded and came down from the branch," I was wondering where you two got off to, you know the festival is going to start soon, right?"  
Both boys facepalmed when they remembered," Oh damn it! We almost forgot, we'll meet you at the manor Sebastian," Alois said," okay, but don't be late," Sebastian opened his wings and flew off, leaving the two boys alone.  
Alois sighed and fell back onto the ground," don't you think everything is perfect Ciel?" Alois suddenly asked, Ciel sat down next to him," what do you mean?" Ciel asked," I mean, like how the world is now," Alois explained, Ciel thought about it for a moment, everything was perfect for him, since the queen was gone there weren't any rules or laws holding him back," now that I think about, everything is perfect," Ciel said with a small laugh," come on, before Claude throws a fit about us being late," both of them stood up and began walking down the hill.

In a bush nearby a girl with short caramel brown hair and light blue peeked her head out, watching as the two demons left," are they gone?" a boy with short black hair and purple eyes peeked his head out too," yeah, come on Akira," she said as the girl came out of her hiding place," coming Cristina," Akira said as he followed his sister.  
Akira looked down at the town and smiled as he watched the demons put up decorations for the festival," onee-san, why can't we go down there?" he asked," you know why Akira, your a human, they're demons, if they saw us they'd kill us in a instant," Cristina explained, Akira knew this was true but he was still saddened by it," I know," Cristina walked over to her little brother and put a hand on his head," don't worry, one day we'll be able to walk around this world without fear, now come on, we need to get home before the sun sets," Akira took one last look at the town before following his sister.

Ciel and Alois had just gotten to the manor and met up with Claude who was in his true form," you're late you two," Claude said," sorry Claude, we decided to have a little race before coming here," Claude pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed," just change into your true forms so we can go meet up with Sebastian," both boys nodded and changed into their true forms.  
Ciel wore a skin tight sleeveless tank-top that had a gap on his back in the shape of a V, black short shorts that were riding low so his twin cat tails could move freely, he also wore a collar with a silver chain connected to the front of his shirt so it wouldn't slip off, fingerless black gloves, black plat form high heel boots that went up to his knees, and silver piercings decorated his cat ears

Alois had a sleeveless V-neck that showed most of his chest, black short shorts that also hung low letting his tail hang out, he had a spiked dog collar around his neck with matching bracelets, golden piercings lined one of his dog ears, and he wore slingback roman gladiator knee high boots with black knee high tights," we're in a true forms, can we go now, I really hate being in this form, especially around Sebastian," Ciel blushed as he remembered the last time he turned into his demonic form around the raven.  
Alois laughed at the blush that appeared on his face," oh relax Ciel, I think you look pretty sexy in that form," Alois looked up and down Ciel's body," knock it off you damn horn dog," Alois could only start laughing as Claude was the one to lead the way.

When they got to the festival, Ciel and Alois felt the stares of other demons on them, they looked around and saw most of the males that didn't have mates, staring at them as if they were a piece of meat, just then, Ciel felt someone grab one of his tails and pull him back causing him to yelp, he was about to turn and hit the person when he noticed who it was," Se-Sebastian."  
" Hello my little kitten," the raven said, Ciel took a step back but remembered that Sebastian was still holding his tail," Sebastian, if you do anything sexual to me while we're out here, I swear...Ah!" Sebastian suddenly nipped at one of his sensitive ears," I can't give you any promises kitten," Ciel sighed as tey went to go meet with Claude and Alois.

Akira and his sister had just returned home, just before the sun had set," thank goodness you two are okay, we were starting to get worried," a woman with caramel brown hair said," we're fine mother, we just went to the hill again," the woman gasped," you know how dangerous it is to go out in the open like that," both siblings hung their heads as they were scolded by their mother," we know, Akira just want to see the demons decorate for the festival," Cristina said as she looked to her brother who had turned his head away.  
" Is this true Akira?" she asked, the younger nodded, she could only sigh," you've always been so different Akira."  
" I can't help it mother, its just something about them, it makes me feel safe with all of them nearby, even if I'm a human," Akira didn't say anything else as he walked past the both of them and went into his room, Cristina couldn't help but feel bad for her brother," go get washed up and put on your pajamas so you can get to bed," Cristina nodded and left.

Cristina was the first to take a shower, then Akira followed after," goodnight Akira," Cristina said as she pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep, Akira on the other hand didn't fall asleep, he stayed up and stared at the glowing moon, whenever he looked at it he felt like something was telling him to leave his family a join the demons," that's it," Akira whispered to himself, he slid out of his bed, left his room, then walked out of the house into the eery night.  
For some reason Akira wasn't afraid, most humans that came out at night would be afraid, but he felt calmed by it, just then, the sound of inhuman screeching was heard, Akira turned to look back at him home before running toward the source of the sound.

Akira walked into the city from a dark alley way and gasped in amazement as he got to see the demons up close, they weren't as scary as his sister or mother made them out to be, they were smiling and laughing just how they did, it was almost as if they were a giant family," hey, what are you doing over there?" Akira gasped when he saw a demon that looked about his age approach him," umm...I, well...I..." Akira stuttered," come on, you don't want to miss any of the fun," the boy grabbed his wrists and pulled him out into the open.  
Akira was amazed at everything happening around him, as the boy dragged him around they almost ran into someone," oh! we're sorry, we didn't see where we were going," the young demon said," no it's fine, hmm? who are you?" a boy with short navy blue hair asked Akira," I'm Akira, I'm new to this."

" If you're new here, you ave to meet the seven princes and the king of course, by the way, I'm Ciel, this is Sebastian, Claude, and Alois," Akira shyly waved to them," come on, they're this way, Sebastian, Claude, lets meet up with each other by the princes, okay," the two elders waved the two off as they dragged Akira with them.  
The violet eyed boy only could look around at the things happening before him, suddenly they came to a stop," we're here, come on," Akira looked forward and saw the seven princes of hell, he gulped and cautiously approached them.

" Hey Ciel, Alois, what can we do for you?" Lucifer asked," we want you to meet Akira, he's new to this," Ciel said nudging the boy forward, Lucifer let out a low growl and the boy," this boy isn't a demon, he's a human," he said simply," what! a human!? I thought they were all dead," Alois said," well it seems like some of them managed to survive by hiding," Lucifer explained," what will we do with him?" Alois asked; Akira trembled in fear and jumped when he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder," don't worry little one, no one is going to harm you."  
Everyone looked toward the sound of the voice," father, what do you mean?" Lucifer asked," this boy...is a half-demon."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my sequel, I'm sorry if it wasn't that well written, anyways, if you're wondering, this story is mainly going to be about Akira and his sister, but I'll make sure to bring in some of the other Characters from time to time, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Surprising Secret**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I was bored so I decided to update the story earlier than it usually is, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Everyone including Akira was shocked," I-I'm a demon," he stuttered," actually your a half-demon, you have demon blood in you but you were born from a human," Satan explained," but, I'm sure both my mother and father were human," Akira said," I have no idea, but you may want to ask your parents about this," he said, Akira gave a nod.  
" Well, I'm glad we don't have to kill this one, he seems nice," Alois said putting his elbow on Akira's shoulder," yeah, maybe we should show you around the festival," Ciel said holding onto the half-demons arm," umm...that would be nice, but my sister will get worried if she finds me missing," Akira said shyly," oh, okay then, it's to bad that you'll miss the festival, but if you want to come meet us again, we live in the manor not to far from here," Ciel said," thank you for being so nice to me," Akira said with a small smile before walking back home.

By the time he got back the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon, he snuck into his bedroom through the window and got back in bed, just in time for his sister to come barging in his room," Akira, it's time to wake up!" Akira's eyes snapped open when he heard her voice," I've been awake for the last couple minutes," he lied," well get up, father is finally home and he brought food," Akira jumped out of bed and rushed past her.  
He ran into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his father, a man with short black hair and violet eyes like him," I'm so glad your back Makoto," their mother said, as she hugged him," I'm glad to see you too Aurora," he said.  
" Father!" Makoto turned and waas surprised when Akira suddenly jumped into his arms and hugged him," I'm so glad you're okay," he said as he nuzzled against," don't worry, I'm here Akira," he said soothingly," I'm happy you're home father," Makoto smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

After their reunion, Makoto began cooking the food he had brought back with him, Akira and Cristina went into the back yard so they could talk alone," hey Cristina, there's this secret I want you to keep, and after breakfast, there's somewhere I want to go," he said," okay, what's the secret?" Cristina asked," well, last night, I kinda sneaked out and went to the festival," Akira said," what!? You know I said it was dangerous!" Cristina scolded her brother," please listen to me and let me explain the whole thing," Cristina stopped scolding him and allowed him to continue.  
" I met up with the seven princes of hell and I guess the king could tell I was different, and...he told me that I was a half-demon," Cristina could only stare at her brother in shock," you were part demon," she said, Akira could only nod," Satan had told me that I had demon blood in me, so that means one of our relatives was a demon," he explained.

" Cristina, Akira, breakfast is ready!"

The both turned toward the sound of their mothers voice," we have to ask them," Cristina said," no, we can't, maybe I can find something about our family that could mean something," Akira said," okay, but if you don't find anything, we're asking them," she said," okay," both siblings walked into the house and sat at the table as the food was set out before them.  
When they finished Akira, grabbed his sisters wrist and dragged her out of the house before their parents could say anything," where are we going?" Cristina asked," you'll see," Cristina tried to stop Akira when she saw them heading toward the city," wait Akira!" she shouted," I promise everything will be fine," he said as he continued to run, until they were in the city.  
Akira slowed down down and began walking as they entered the city," calm down, they can sense your fear," Akira felt his sister tighten her grip on his hand as the walked into the busy city.

Cristina looked around and saw that it was like a normal town," hey Akira!" the half-demon turned around and smiled at who he saw," you're Alois, right?" he said unsure," yep, I decided to take a walk, but didn't think I'd see you again, anyways, who's this lovely lady," Alois looked to Cristina," this is my sister Cristina, I'm pretty sure she's human though," Akira said," well it's nice to meet you, I'm Alois, I'm sure you two are going to Ciel's manor," Akira nodded," well if you follow me, I'll show you the way," Alois motioned for the two siblings to follow.

They walked for awhile till they saw a pretty large manor in the distance," that's Ciel's manor," Alois said," wow, it's big," Cristina said, Akira could only nod in agreement," come on you two," the two siblings didn't notice Alois had started walking ahead of them so they ran to catch up.  
When they came to the door Alois knocked on it and smiled when he saw Claude answer it," Where have you been Alois?" Claude asked," I told you I was going to take a walk, but anyways, guess who I ran into," Alois motioned to Akira and Cristina.  
" Oh, you're Akira, hello again and who is this little human with you," Cristina hid behind her brother when she saw the sadistic look in his eyes," this is my sister, Cristina," he said , stepping to the side to show her," you're his sister, then I apologize for my actions, my name is Claude Faustus, Alois' mate," Claude said politely," it's nice to meet you," Cristina said hesitantly," by the way, what did you mean by mates, isn't that term used for animals who try and breed," Claude nodded," it means the same thing with demons, all of us eventually find one," Alois explained as he began walking inside the manor with the others following behind.

the half-demon could only look in amazement at the large manor," if you're looking for Ciel, he's-," Just then a large white dog holding a black cat in its mouth ran by gaining their attention," Light! Bad boy! Put Dark down!" Ciel came running in after the dog, while Sebastian walked in after him and sighed," umm...Sebastian, what just happened?" Alois asked as he watched the two run into another room," Ciel's pet thought mine was a chew toy and now he won't let him go," Alois face-palmed," Sebastian, take care of Akira and his sister while I help Ciel," Alois then went running off after the dog.

" Akira, what brings you here?" Sebastian asked," do you have any books the talk about family trees?" Sebastian took the time to think about it for a moment," I think we do, I'll show you to the library," Sebastian led the two into a room with walls and shelves lined with books; they could only stare in awe, they hadn't seen so many books in one place," wait here, I'll go and see if I can find anything," the siblings gave a nod and Sebastian walked off to see if he could find anything.

Cristina walked to one of the shelves and pulled off a book she thought that looked interesting; she looked at the cover and saw the it was a photo album, the caramel haired girl opened the book and saw multiple pictures of that navy blue haired boy when he was younger, but the odd thing about them was that the boy didn't have red eyes like he did now, and there were two people with him, one was a woman with long golden hair and blue eyes and the other was a male with short navy blue hair and brown hair; could these two have been Ciel's parents," what are you doing," Cristina was startled when she heard the voice," I'm sorry, I was just looking through these," she said," it's fine," Sebastian set down the books in his hands and looked at the book.  
" Oh, these pictures are from when Ciell was still human," both Akira and Cristina were shocked," Ciel was human," Sebastian nodded," I changed him only a few years ago, it's the same with Alois too," he explained," then who are these other people in the picture with him?" Akira asked," those are his parents, they died a long time ago, but Ciel doesn't like to talk about it, changing the subject, here's a few books about the families in England, take all the time you like while looking through them," the siblings thanked him and began looking through the books.

" Hey, I found our fathers information," Akira said," really, let's see," Cristina took he book from her brother and began reading it, she gasped in shock at what she read," you have to see this Akira," she handed the book to him," huh, what is it?" his eyes widened at what he read," it says that our uncle used to be one of the demons that served Lucifer, but died thousands of years ago when an angel killed him with a demon sword in a war," Akira couldn't believe what he had read, their father was a demon, why did he keep such a big secret from them, but I guess it was time for them to find out.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that's the next chapter, sorry if the story is going by fast, but I don't think it's going to be as long as the first story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Questioning**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, in this chapter, Akira and his sister are going to get some answers from their parents, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Akira set the book down unable to process why their father would keep such a big secret from them," Akira, Cristina, did you find any information about your ancestors?" Alois asked," yeah, we found something, and we need to get home as soon as possible to go ask our father a couple questions, please thank Ciel for me," Akira grabbed his sisters wrist and dragged her out of the room, out of the manor, and into the town.

Akira continued to think to himself, wondering why he never knew about himself being a half-demon, what I'd everything their parents had told them was a giant lie, could he trust anyone anymore? He was interrupted when he bumped into someone," oh, I'm sorry..." Akira had a light blush powdered on his cheeks; a male slightly taller than him with caramel brown hair, and violet-blue eyes," it's no problem, just watch where you're going next time."

" Hey, Akira are you alright, your face is a little red," Cristina said," yeah, I'm fine, let's just hurry back home," Akira quickly walked away with a hand covering his face, trying to hide his blush.

When they got home, they saw that their father was sitting in the living room reading a book that he had brought back with him when he returned," umm...father, can we ask you a few questions?" Makoto looked up from his book and smiled at his children," of course, what is it you want to ask me?" He asked," we want to know why you hid the secret of you being a demon from us."

Makoto had a look off shock on his face for a few seconds before his eyes softened and he let out a sigh," I hoped you wouldn't find out," he said sadly," but why didn't you want us to know?" Cristina asked," because if you found out, I thought you wouldn't trust me anymore and try to run away," he explained.

" okay, that I understand, but why didn't you tell Akira about himself being a half-demon?" She stated," I didn't want my son to grow up to be a monster that mercilessly kills," Akira was shocked, his own father thought he would become a monster if he knew about his demon heritage," so you thought I would become a killer..."

" No, Akira I-"" don't say anything, I think I've heard enough," Akira's hair casted a shadow over his eyes as he ran out the room, out of the house, and toward the demon filled town," Akira! Wait!" Cristina was about run after her brother when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her; she turn around and saw Makoto looking at her sadly," don't worry, he'll find where he belongs soon," Cristina hoped what her father had said was right.

Akira ran until he came to a dark alley, he slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, he was so confused, he had the blood of a demon but he was raised by humans, he wish he knew what race he belonged to, just then, the sound of footsteps approaching him caused him to look up.

" Hey, are you okay, here, take my hand," Akira took the persons hand and was pulled out of the darkness and into the light," thank you, huh? It's you again..." Akira's blush came back as violet orbs stared into blue-violet ones," yeah, I'm Daemon if you wanted to know, and you are?" He stated," uh, I'm Akira."

" It's nice to meet you Akira, but shouldn't you be with your mate or family," he asked," I don't have a mate and I'm going through something with my family right now," he explained," I see, well you can hang out with me for awhile, this is usually the night when demons come of age and search for their mates," Daemon explained," I-I see, d-do you have a m-mater yet?" Akira asked, his blush getting brighter as he spoke.

" No, but I think I'll find them soon, now come on," Daemon took Akira's hand and the two demons walked around in search of their mates but after hours of searching, they didn't find them. Eventually the ended up on the roof of a tall building sitting on the ledge," man, I thought I would find my perfect person, but I guess it wasn't meant to be," Akira covered Daemons hand with his own causing the elder demon to look at him in confusion.

" Well...we are the only two without mates and, I...um...well, I..." Akira stuttered as he tried to say what was on his mind, Daemon then understood the younger meant," don't say anything Akira, I know what you mean and I think it would be wonderful if you became my mate," Akira beamed with happiness and hugged him," thank you Daemon."

The elder smiled and stroked his new mates back, just then, he heard a pain filled groan and saw Akira push him away before curling up on the ground letting out another pain filled cry," Akira, what's wrong?" He asked," I-it hurts," Daemon pet his mate, hoping to ease the pain," you haven't had a single drop of blood have you?" He asked. Akira shook his head," here, take some my blood," Daemon slitted his wrist with his claw, letting blood well up from the wound.

Akira moved unconsciously and wrapped his lips over the wound and began lapping at the blood that filled his mouth, his canines changed into fangs and they sunk into the vein of his wrist, a blush powdered Akira's cheeks as he retracted his fangs and his eyes glowed a dim red," thank you," he said," your welcome, I'd do anything for my mate."

Akira could only smile as he nuzzled against his newly found mate, he was happy, he was truly happy, as long as Daemon was by his side, he knew where he belonged, for now.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if the ending is poorly written, I was beginning to get lazy and kinda stopped caring like half way through, don't worry though, I'll get my beta reader to edit it, when she finished writing her part of our RP, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
